Fairytale Love Song
by MyMusic Intern
Summary: Pinocchio and Lee express their love the best way they can. Through song!


A\n - I don't own anything, this song is from the lion king 2. But this is another one shot from my "One Big Family", stories, gosh I write a lot of those, ah well, enjoy! and review are apprieciated!

* * *

After everyone at the house all decided to go for a walk, Pinocchio wanted to take a walk with Lee so he could tell her his feelings for her, without any disruptions. So the two of them started to walk down a path full of flowers.

"Pinocchio, this is all just so beautiful!", exclaimed Lee as she let the atmosphere sink in. Pinocchio just kept staring at her while walking.

"Yeah, you are", he said without knowing he actually said it, it just sort of came out. She looked at him, also not knowing what he said.

"What?", she asked. Pinocchio then knew what he said.

"Oh, uh, I mean, yeah, this is all beautiful", but as soon as he said that, it downpoured. Lee saw a little hut, and the two of them took shelter under it. "Just our luck huh?", said Pinocchio.

"Yeah, hopefully everyone's okay", said Lee, which made Pinocchio nod in agreement. And after a few more minutes of silence, Lee spoke up. "Pinocchio, can I ask you something?", she said and faced him.

"Anything", he said.

"Do you think its wrong that I, I", she seemed to be nervous, "I'm just gonna say it. Would it be wrong if I told you I love you?", she confessed. Pinocchio couldn't believe his ears.

"Not at all. I was gonna tell you too! But why would that be weird, Lee?", he asked.

"Well, most people wouldn't think a puppet and an elf should be together, so would you mind it?", she asked him.

"Of course not! You're beautiful, Lee, I'd love to be with you! Who cares what anyone else thinks?", Pinocchio said.

"Your right. Let them say what they want. This is our story", she said as the two of them got closer and held hands. Just then Lee started to sing, and her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life.

"_In a perfect world,_  
_One we've never known,_  
_We would never need,_  
_To face the world alone", _she sang as she put her arms around his waist, and he put his on her face, so she was staring in his eyes, and his into hers. And Lee kept singing her heart out to him.

_"They can have the world,_  
_We'll create our own,_  
_I may not be brave or strong or smart,_  
_But somewhere in my secret heart,_

_I know love will find a way, anywhere I go,_  
_I'm home if you are there beside me", _she smiled up at him, causing him to smiled and they stood even closer if that were possible.

_"Like dark, turning into day,_  
_Somehow we'll come through,_  
_Now that I've found you,_  
_Love will find a way", _she finished, and was happy to hear Pinocchio sing to her next. She'll admit, he didn't have the most romantic of voices, but to her, him singing for her in the rain was romantic enough.

_"I was so afraid, now I realize,_  
_Love is never wrong,_  
_And so it never dies,_

_There's a perfect world,_  
_Shining in your eyes", _he sang, and moved his hands, so they too, were holding Lee by her waist. And the next thing they knew, they were singing together.

_"And if only they could feel it too,_  
_The happiness I feel with you,_

_They'd know love will find a way,_  
_Anywhere we go,_  
_We're home if we are there together", _the two lovebirds, they walked hand in hand out of the hut, not even caring that they were getting soak and wet in the rain. They were falling in love, and nothing could stop that from happening, nor would they let it.

_"Like dark, turning into day,_  
_Somehow we'll come through,_  
_Now that I've found you,_  
_Love will find a way", _as they once again, held each other close, they knew this was the happiest day of their lives.

_"I know love will find a way", _and just as they finished their song, without giving it another thought, they started kissing in the rain. It was beautiful, almost like it came out of a movie or something. But the thing was, this wasn't a movie. This was real. And for them, that was a dream come true.


End file.
